Certain legacy file formats are inherently less secure than more modern file formats. As a result, it can be undesirable to execute program code for opening such legacy file formats on user computing devices, such as smartphones or tablet computing devices. Additionally, porting and maintaining code for opening legacy formats can also be complicated and expensive. However, backward compatibility with legacy file formats is often desirable and, in some instances, a requirement. For example, it might be desirable, or even a legal requirement in some countries, for a user computing device to include the capability to open legacy file formats utilized for presentation documents, word processing documents, spreadsheet documents, and/or other types of documents.
In order to open legacy file formats in a more secure fashion, remotely executing network services can be utilized to convert files in a legacy file format to a newer, more secure, file format. These files, however, can include a number of large images or other types of embedded objects and, as a result, transmission of such files to a remote network service for conversion can utilize significant network bandwidth. Moreover, because a converted file also includes the same images or other embedded objects as the source file, the transmission of a converted file from the network service to the device requesting the conversion can also consume significant network bandwidth. This can be particularly problematic on wireless mobile devices where network operations are inherently slow. This can also be costly to a user where sending data costs money, such as on a wireless cellular network for example.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.